For Your Entertainment
by KenzieTheCrazy
Summary: Wes finally finds someone, they start dating, they fall in love. A series of drabbles/snippets about their relationship. - Wes/OC


**1 - WEDDINGS**

Wes didn't really like weddings, especially after his divorce. This time, though, it was a friend of his, someone he had known since they were kids. The location was Napa Valley so he had driven almost six or seven hours to get there, arriving just in time to attend the rehearsal dinner. He didn't want to spend his evening with those people instead of drinking a few glasses of wine and sleeping, but there was nothing he could do without breaking his previous promise.

After dinner the friends and family members of the bride and the groom started bringing up old stories and by that time Wes wished he could just get up and leave without anyone noticing. Letting out a tired sigh he glanced at his watch. Was it too early to say he was tired? Maybe.

"Please, tell me you're just as bored as I am."

Wes glanced at the unfamiliar woman who had just sat on the empty chair on his right. She wore a dark blue jumpsuit and for a second he considered telling her how hideous it was. In the end he kept his opinion to himself and smiled at the brunette.

"It depends," he replied vaguely.

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're the bride's spy."

At first she gave him a weird look, her eyes shifting back and forth between him and the bride before she shrugged. "I might be a friend of the bride but it doesn't mean I have to enjoy this."

"I hate it," he admitted with a smile.

The fact she let out a relieved sigh was a good sign and he decided to start a conversation instead of leaving. The woman had brown yes, but he hadn't met her before. Wes was good at remembering things and he barely forgot others' eyes so he was sure he didn't know her.

"I'm Wes."

"Karla," she replied with a smile before she took a sip of her champagne. "How long do you think we have to wait until it becomes acceptable to leave? I mean, I don't want to be rude and Lucy is my friend."

Wes shrugged as he picked up his glass of red wine. "Wait until they get a drunk enough," he said with a dry laugh.

"Actually that's a brilliant idea," Karla noted. "The only problem is that Lucy and Jackson are avoiding everything with alcohol. Well, it's understandable. Who knows what name Jackson would say with a hangover?"

"Hey, he wouldn't make such a," Wes started but stopped right away. "Alright, that's true." The woman watched as the bigger group around the main table laughed theatrically. With a roll of his eyes, he turned to the woman and said, "I bet half of those people are simple Facebook friends these days."

"Totally," she nodded. Silence fell between them but luckily enough Karla didn't seem to be interested in a meaningless and stupid small talk either. "When was the last time you talked to Jackson?" she suddenly asked him.

Wes glanced at the groom and thought for a second. "A few months ago... maybe," he added hesitantly. "What about you and Lucy?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Karla replied with a satisfied grin before she raised her glass and drank the rest of her champagne.

He liked her. Now that there was someone else who hated this wedding thing just as much as he did, Wes believed there was a way to survive the weekend. They had alcohol and plenty of places where they could go to avoid the madness and try to get the best of these three days. Of course, in the back of his mind, he knew what Travis would say. After all those years he could literally hear him say to let himself go and make a move on her.

But Wes knew perfectly well he wasn't Travis. The last time he had gone on a date with someone, it turned out she was already in a relationship. There was no way he would risk making the same mistake and he wasn't a one-night stand type anyway.

"So what was your original escape plan?" he asked her.

"Waiting for a miracle," Karla replied with a shrug.

"Wow, that's one hell of a plan. Do you have a plan B?"

The woman bit her lower lip to fight back a laugh. "That would be coming up with a plan B," she replied as if she had just told him she was the biggest loser in the world.

Wes didn't make any comments. He only stood up and extended his hand towards her. "Okay, come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she let him help her up.

"Away from here."

* * *

**Author's note:** I watched the series. I love Wes. He deserves to be loved. So... sorry if this sucks. But if you like it, don't be afraid to let me know.


End file.
